


A Fresh Start

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: grangersnape100, Durmstrang, F/M, Fluff, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Durmstrang is hiring.





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Durmstrang Challenge
> 
> A/N: Not beta'd. I don't own these characters and am not making any money from this. xx

"Durmstrang?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet. "I had no idea you wished to relocate…" While their relationship was new, Hermione was hurt that Severus hadn't confided in her that he had been searching for a new position.

"I need a fresh start," Severus said quietly. "Hogwarts holds too many memories for me, Hermione."

She understood. She really did. But a long distance relationship?

"The Headmistress also informed me that there was a Charms position open…" Severus trailed off, silently arching a brow at her.

Hermione looked at him, eyes wide as she understood what he was asking. "Yes," she whispered.


End file.
